pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemnice kwartetu
Tajemnice kwartetu - '81 odcinek "Szczeniackich lat" Opis Kowalski na męskim WDŻcie zauważa, że "klasowy kwartet kumpli" (Szared, Żelek, Martin, Siergiej, Jen ) knuje coś w ostatnich ławkach. Najprawdopodobniej zmawiają się na coś gdyż ze strzępków rozmowy schychać coś tp. "''I pamiętać: ryj na kłudkę do cholery". ''Pingwina to niepokoi. Po "ciekawej lekcji" idzie na podwórko i zaprasza na "zebranie" Saszę i Szenzii. Opowiada im o tym. Dziewczęta jednak nie wykazują tym większego zainteresowanie, można by rzecz, że wykonując minę POKER FACE. Pingwin dziwi się towarzyszką, gdyż zazwyczaj starałyby się zmówić się zanim kwartet w ogóle obmyśli cały plan. Pingwin robi "minę wtf" z lekka oburzony rekcją przyjaciółek. Postanawia samotnie przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie "tajemnic kwartetu". Odkrywa, że jest to coś dotyczące Martina. Swoim smartfonem nagrywa strzępy rozmowy, której był świadkiem. Daje to do odsłuchania przyjaciółkom - tym razem pojawia się jakaś reakcja. W nagraniu, można usłysześ słowo ''"spyler". ''Ponieważ kwartet ma swój własny kod, którym się porozumiewa w takich sprawach trudno było zrozumieć, o co biega, ale wyżej wymienione słowo było dla tria znane. Oznaczało to, że szykuje się gruba sprawa, warta zainteresowania. Następnego dnia, trio wybiera się do knajpy*, w której "przypadkowo" pojawia się też kwartet, chłopcy byli jednak tak pochłonięci rozmową, że nie zauważyli "szpiegów". Tym razem, udało się podsłuchać znaczącą część gawędy (na szczęście tria kwartet nie porozumiewał się kodem), m. in. coś o dwudziestu tysiącach, bilecie na jakieś widowisko, tajemnicy i korzyściach z czegoś. Trio dochodzi do wniosku, że konkurecja che wypie*szyć za granicę. Kiedy Kowalski miał włączyć taki bajer do podsłuchiwania przyszedł jakiś gejowski kelner by przyjąć zamówienie. Trio, jak jeden mąż, zignorowało tego gościa i spojrzało w kierunku kwartetu, jednak ten, już wychodził. Posmutniali zamówili sobie kanapeczki, placki z warzywami i picie*. W następnej scenie widzimy dobrze znane nam podwórko i równie dobrze znany widok: znudzonego Kowka, siedzącego na kamieniu, podpierającego głowę ze smutną minką, Saszę piszącą smsa do jakiegoś tam swojego lowelasa i Szenzii, która, jakby była naćpana, daję głowę na boki: raz w prawo, raz w lewo (to takie ćwiczenie). Kiedy mają iść do czyjegoś domu na film przed oczyma ujawnia im się auteczko - zabaweczka Gawryła, i sam on, we własnej osobie, niosący tajemniczy pakunek. Wychodzi z auta, rozgląda się na boki i zakrada się na klatkę schodową, ale na taką obok Wilczej Skały, gdzie mieszka Martin. W oknie jego pokoju stał on wraz z Żelkiem. Trio schowało się za śmietnikiem przyglądając się tej scenie. I tak przez dobre kilka dni. W końcu pingwin, jak na najmądrzejszego z paczki przystało, wpada na genialny plan: Szenzii wykorzysta swoje "kobiece wdzięki", zaciągnie Gawryła do domu, upije i wyciągnie z niego potrzebne informacje. Na początku się wzbrania i mówi, żeby to Sasza tak się "zabawiła" Martinem lub Żelkiem, bo to ona zna się na uwodzeniu facetów. Kowalski jednak obstaje przy swoim, sugerując, że jakby posłana została Sasza, ci debile zorientowaliby się, że coś tu nie gra, bo ona często bajeruje facetów, a Szenzii taka nie jest, więc jakby wzięła się za Gawryła, on nie wyczułby, że ta go bajeruje i "złapałby haczyk". Wilczyca niechętnie się zgadza. W następnej scenie widzimy jak Kowalski czesze i układa przyjaciólce włosy. Ona, jak i Sasza, są tym trochę zdekoncentrowane, bo Kowalski nigdy nie chwalił się swoimi umiejętnościami fryzjerskimi. Po podajrze dwóch godzinach fryzura gotowa*. Szenzii rusza na podryw. Niepewnie wysyła "ofierze" smsa z telefonu Sasza, aby przyszedł na podwórko. Wilk przychodzi sam i dziwi się, że w umówionym miejscu zastaje zamiast siostry jej przyjaciółkę. Chce wracać do domu, jednak ta, przekonuje go, że w imieniu przyjaciółki ważną rzecz do przekazania mu. Ten z lekka zmieszana zgadza się wysłuchać wilczycy. Ta zaczyna mu mówić, że Sasza chce jego pomocy w poszukiwaniu zagubionego T- shirtu, a ten nie wie co mówić. Obserwatorami, z ukrycia rzecz jasna, całego spotkania są Olka i Kowalski. Szenzii widzi, że Gawrył zaczyna coś podejrzewać, dlatego prosi "suflerów" o pomoc. Ci szepczą jej, żeby zaczęła temat od czapy... I zaczęło się. Wilczyca, podczas przemowy, zaczęła chodzić dookoła wilka macając go łapą po ramionach i czochrając grzywkę. Ten wydaje się być przerażony. Szenzii jednak, zaczyna być coraz bardziej śmiała i wczuwać się w swoją "rolę". W pewnym momencie, po pretekstem "spadniętaj chusteczki"*, schyla się, a ten biedaczyna zahacza wzrok w jej tyłku*. Wedle planu Kowalskiego Rusek został zdekoncentrowany pięknem Szenzii*, że nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jak się nazywa. Saszy coraz bardziej zaczyna się to nie podobać. W końcu "jurna wilczyca" (dalej według planu pingwina) zaciąga swą "afiaro" do jego domu i z butelką Whisky, którą też ma od pingwina*, upaja go do chyba trzech promili. Sama nie wypija nic*- ukradkiem wylewa na dywan, chociaż on jest już tak nawalony, że nic nie widzi (nawet w okularach). Puki Siergiej jest jeszcze przytomny, udaje się wyciągnąć z niego tajemnicę. Chwilę po tym wilk przywala łbem z stolik i traci przytomność*. W następnej scenie wyznaje, że czuje się jak szm*ta. Przyjaciółka ją pociesza. Kowalski twierdzi, że skoro była to taka "tajemnica" można spróbować przekształcić to w szantaż. Nagle Sasza wyczuwa woń ''Aqua di gio ''idącą od... Szenzii. Zaczyna zarzucać ją oskarżeniami i wypytywać, co ona robiła z jej bratem*. Uważa też, że przyjaciółka i brat ją zdradzili. Idzie sobie. Pingwin pociesza wilczycę i mówi, że na pewno Sasza jej wybaczy do jutra. Myli się jednak - nazajutrz Rosjanka unika jak tylko może przyjaciół. Widzą także, jak kumple robią wyrzuty Gawryłowi z powodu wydania tajemnicy. Szenzii bierze "swą ofiarę" na bok i mówi mu, żeby porozmawiał z Saszą. Lekko skacowany i, widać, niedoszły do siebie Rusek zgadza się. Kilka godzin później Szenzii i Kowalski są w kawiarni na lodach. W pewnym momencie zjawia się Sasza, która twierdzi, że jednak wierzy przyjaciółce i jej wybacza (chociaż nie ma za co wybaczać), ale nie przeprasza. Odcinek kończy się na tym, jak przyjeciele objadają się lodopodobnymi produktami. Cytaty *'Kowalski: Wiecie, co, wiecie, co...! Sasza: No nie wiemy... *'Szenzii': Ale czemu ja mam go uwodzić?! Kowalski: Bo z twojej strony nie spodziewają się takiego zagrania. KPW? *'Szenzii': A no ty jesteś taki słodziutki i taki męski, no po prostu głaskać i czochrać tę grzyweczkę. *'Szenzii': Chodź, pokażę tobie twój pokój...' Siergiej': Jej, jeszcze nikt mnie po nim nigdy nie oprowadzał. *'Sasza': Wyglądasz na smutną, co jest? Szenzii: Nobo się czuję jak szm*ta... Sasza: Ej, nie przejmuj się - prędzej czy później będziesz robić takie rzeczy bez wyrzutów... *'Szenzii': Czyli Martin jest jednak homo... Siergiej *nieźle nawalony, z pijacką czkawką*: Kim jest ten Martin, o którym wasza wysokość raczy rozprawiać...? Przypisy *Czytaj: McDonald'a. *Czytaj: Big Mac'y, MacWrap'y i Coca - colę. *Ciekawe jest to, że tyle się napracował, a na jej głowie się nic nie zmieniło. *Tak, używa tego dziwnego słowa - "spadnięta". *Bez komentarzy, że to jest zboczone - we wszystkich bajkach z przerysowanym obrazem młodierzy jest taka "chwila". *No niby jest ładna... *Hmmm, on to się zna na rzeczy... *Wkońcu nie ma osiemnastki... *No w końcu wychlał 5 listrów Whisky. *Nie, nie ma racji - oni tam tego nie zrobili. *To nie są lezby - chodzi o tzw. zdradę przyjacielską. Kategoria:Szczeniackie lata Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki